<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heat Comes Crashing Down by cherryyeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352057">The Heat Comes Crashing Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryyeen/pseuds/cherryyeen'>cherryyeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Breastfeeding Kink, Breeding, Cuddling, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Fingering, Kissing, Master/Pet, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sex, Slight Sex Kink, Snuggling, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Teasing, Trans female reader, True Love, Vaginal Sex, slight pet play, smut with plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryyeen/pseuds/cherryyeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(All characters are 18+)<br/>A young trans girl who falls into the Underground develops feelings for Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. Within time, her own lust for the woman begins to become too much to handle, and it all breaks apart right in front of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toriel (Undertale)/Reader, Toriel (Undertale)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heat Comes Crashing Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy, this is the first time I've posted my work on a site like A03 so I'm hoping some people enjoy it!</p><p>A couple of quick notes about this fic:<br/>-This story is an edited version of a self insert fic I wrote, and am currently writing, for myself! So I will not be adding my character's name and instead opt for using (Y/N) for the use of their name.<br/>-This story is an AU of the original story of Undertale, in a way. Nothing else has changed about the way the story itself progresses except for the inclusion of this one character.<br/>-Due to the way I write (very lengthy and word heavy) there may be more than two chapters to this fic, but this is a one off, just a small look into the background of Toriel and my self insert's life in the Underground.<br/>-The reader is a transgender female reader with she/her pronouns. If you are going to misgender this character, I am calmly going to ask you to please not interact with the content I post. This is a very self indulgent fic that I did not have to post, but I wanted to so that I could improve on my writing and share it with others! </p><p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year. </p><p>It’s been a year since (Y/N) has fallen into the underground. There have been so many wonderful meals and lovely conversations with Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins, who took her in after she fell down Mt. Ebott. She makes such great company, a fast difference to the people (Y/N) once knew above ground. Toriel’s soft smile makes the girl smile as well every time it makes her small nose crinkle and cheeks lift to her eyes, those lovely ruby eyes. Her laugh is like the sweetest melodies, she could listen for hours if she only had the chance. Even her voice itself is like melted honey, so sweet and rich, just listening to it makes her feel warm inside. The human’s face heats up like there’s no tomorrow, and her stomach flutters until her legs shake, it's not the only place that gets warm though…</p><p>“Fuck…” (Y/N) whispered to herself, checking under her dress, the dress that Toriel made just for her so they could match when she admitted her desire to stay. Checking underneath her panties, she felt herself wet. Once again, she found herself too lost in her own thoughts to realize the neediness that had started building up inside her. </p><p>She rushed quietly from the bedroom Toriel prepared for her months ago to the house’s bathroom, trying not to alert her guardian’s sensitive hearing. No matter where she goes in the house, one way or another Toriel always finds out where she is. It started simple enough, recognizing in the mornings if (Y/N) was in her bedroom sleeping or reading one of Toriel’s books in the living room, waiting for her to wake up so they could make breakfast together. Over time, however, Toriel came to notice the patterns in the way she walked, namely the speed at which she crept through the house. If she tried going quickly, Toriel would follow in the event something was wrong, a choice that benefited them both due to (Y/N)’s habits of handling her problems on her own. When she moved slower, she could assume the young girl was merely traveling the halls of the house, looking for something to occupy herself with. On certain occasions, the girl would recognize Toriel’s skills and attempt to deceive her, but there was something in her soul that would always call out to the goat woman if something was wrong.</p><p>It was moments like these where she needed to control herself, or more accurately, her soul. The last thing she wanted was the embarrassment of Toriel finding out that over three months without any kind of sexual stimulant left her unbearably horny. If Toriel was to find (Y/N) taking care of it, well...</p><p>The human didn’t think she’d be able to live that down.</p><p>So she’d stayed resilient to not try and do anything to make it worse, namely forgoing any kind of contact that she could afford to avoid. Despite her best efforts, however, she could still feel her soul call out to Toriel whenever her urges became stronger. She would never initiate anything towards her guardian, there has to be some kind of rule against that down here, right? Not like the girl would ever do anything of the sort, for one she’s not the kind of person to do so. But Toriel has been nothing but incredible to her! She’s looked after her every day, taught her monster history and cooking lessons. They’ve laughed, and cried, and joked together for months! She clothed and fed her, read her stories, helped with her abhorrent mental health and depression without asking a single thing in return. Such an amazing woman, she could never do anything to betray the trust of someone as wonderful, and lovely, and beautiful, and kind, and…</p><p>“Nggh, Tori…”</p><p>But you can’t control a young girl’s hormones.</p><p>Realizing her mistake, she claps her hand over her mouth, praying silently that the woman didn’t hear her whisper her name. Taking a moment to smack herself on the side of the head, she quickly turns around to flush the toilet before turning on the faucet. Splashing her face with cold water, she grabs the towel and dries her face off before turning the faucet off. The girl mutters to herself for a moment, mainly cursing herself for not being able to stop from saying her guardian’s name before opening the do-</p><p>“There you are, my child. I was worried something had happened, for a moment I worried I heard you call my name?”</p><p>...shit.</p><p>(Y/N) stammered to find a response, for a moment, cheeks still flushed after her little moment in the bathroom minutes beforehand. Eventually, once her mind clears out, she manages to get a few words out.</p><p>“H-hey Torie! I was just talking to myself and I guess I must’ve said your name out loud. Sorry to worry you..”</p><p>Toriel simply smiled and hugged the small girl, not realizing the effect that her hugs have on (Y/N)’s soul. When she first fell into the underground, she was still short enough to be somewhat next to Toriel’s stomach level. After an unfortunate growth spurt, however, the young girl grew tall enough that the goat woman’s hugs pressed (Y/N)’s head against Toriel’s breasts. For the rest of the girl’s life, every hug that the two have makes her soul try to reach out for Toriel’s, and it takes every ounce of her will to keep it from doing so. (Y/N) can’t help but blush as the two remain in an embrace for a moment, her heart pounding in her chest and her blush still managing to show past her light brown skin. </p><p>“Do not apologize, (Y/N), we all do it on occasion. Though I do say your face looks rather flushed,” Toriel released the girl from her hold, holding her furred paw up to (Y/N)’s forehead.</p><p>“Do you have a fever, young one? If so you should lie down in bed, I’ll go prepare you a nice cup of tea at once! You’ll feel better in no time.”<br/>
(Y/N) shook her head and took Toriel’s hand, bringing it down from her forehead, the blush on her face still as evident as before. </p><p>“I’m o-okay, Toriel, I promise! No fever or anything, I’m okay.” (Y/N) still stammered to get the words out. Why did she have to pull her in like that? She can still feel her soul trying it’s hardest to connect with Toriel’s, to let her in on exactly what’s got her so nervous. Toriel has told her some of the history behind souls, apparently the “culmination of a person’s being” was more on the nose than (Y/N) had originally expected, though with what she’s learned about monsters and magic, she probably should’ve taken the lessons she’s been given to heart, or well, to soul.</p><p>She remembers something that Toriel told her, something about a concept known as “soulmates”, though it’s not in the traditional sense. Apparently, certain souls are made for each other, and can bond the moment the two monsters first interact. There are different types of bonds: some purely platonic bonds for the best of friends, or a parental/ guardian bond, or your romantic and sexual bonds for life partners. These bonds can even evolve over time, so say a monster’s bond is a best friendship, that bond can possibly become a romantic bond as time moves forward. such an intense level that it can affect the feelings of the monster they’ve bonded with. Even being around their soulmate makes their souls want to jump and bind together. With this bond comes a sort of supernatural, or more rather magical ability to read and influence the feelings of the other. Being able to be calmed the moment the two monsters lock eyes, or being able to feel if something is negatively affecting a monster’s soul mate. The specifics of soulmates aren’t known too well currently, and soulmates appear rather rarely in the underground due to the size of its population. According to Toriel, her and the King of the Underground were bonded during their marriage, but after the events that unfolded, their bond has since disconnected. </p><p>Was it possible that her own soul had bonded to Toriel’s? That should be impossible, Toriel has been nothing but a guardian figure ever since she first fell, to have such feelings for her shouldn’t be right! And what of Toriel? If she truly has bonded to the older woman, wouldn’t she be able to feel something emanating from her? Maybe just as she’s been keeping control of her soul from reaching out, Toriel has been doing the same? Or maybe it’s because of the nature of her soul.</p><p>A human soul, it’s color representing the trait of kindness; green as the flowing grass inhabiting the surface. While it’s not an uncommon trait, Toriel was curious of its nature, especially given the stories that (Y/N) has told her. Years of hurt, pain, and sorrow due to the way she is, but her soul stays as green as ever. A soul that only wishes to help those around her, to do good for the sake of doing good, because nobody should be made to suffer, to be hurt. Perhaps due to the power of her soul, that is why she can hold it back? An act of kindness in (Y/N)’s eyes, to not hurt the person who has been caring for her since the day they came into each other’s lives. Or perhaps it is simply due to the nature of human souls, of which are naturally stronger than monster souls. Though, Toriel is a boss monster, and as such most likely has a better understanding and control of her own soul. If (Y/N) struggles this much to conceal her own feelings from Toriel, perhaps that Toriel is going through the same turmoil? Or perhaps that she hasn’t bonded to (Y/N) afterall.</p><p>Toriel spoke up as (Y/N) finished dismissing her guardian’s worries, “Are you alright, my child? I can feel your soul quivering, what is wrong?”</p><p>Or maybe (Y/N) hasn’t been holding her soul back as well as she’d thought.</p><p>Her anxiety rose exponentially as she struggled to find some kind of explanation or lie that would satisfy the monster in front of her, starting to shake visibly at the thought of embarrassing herself to hell and back by giving such a kind lady the truth. Her breathing started to become uneasy, inching slowly towards hyperventilating. She felt terrified of what Toriel would think of her and could practically feel her soul in her throat struggling to just tell her what. was. wrong. </p><p>In an instant, Toriel pulled the young girl back into another hug, her worry only getting worse as she watched (Y/N) spiral silently in front of her, unable to help even a little. She used her healing magic as a sort of sedative, although there were no physical injuries to tend to, she was able to lower the human’s anxiety so they could breathe without worry. After a few minutes of holding her in her arms, she loosened her hold on the girl who couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with her guardian, her ability to speak seeming to disappear alongside her anxiety. This has happened a few times in their time spent together. A side effect of their mental health problems, (Y/N) will occasionally go mute in the event something overwhelms her way past her breaking point. Despite her best efforts, she can’t speak when this happens, and after explaining this to Toriel, they opted for another way of communication during the chance this repeats itself. </p><p>(Y/N), still struggling to make any sort of action, extends her soul out to the woman in front of her, letting it into Toriel’s hands as it pulses it’s green glow. </p><p>Toriel, as a powerful boss monster and previous Queen of the Underground, has a unique relationship with souls. Centuries of magical training and usage have given her the ability to read and judge souls with a simple touch. With this ability, she can figure out a human or monster’s LOVE, or Level of Violence, and the amount of EXP they’ve earned. It only took a simple look at (Y/N) to read her LOVE at Lvl 1, not a trace of EXP in her soul. However, her ability to read souls can go deeper, possessing the power to understand the emotions a soul’s holder is currently feeling, and know what led to those emotions in the first place. It was thanks to that power she developed that she trained a family line of Judges for the Underground once the barrier had been put up, those who would judge the souls of any human that was unlucky enough to fall into the underground and get past Toriel. With a single glance, they would be able to tell if the Underground was in danger or not, and although each time they had been safe, the humans who had fallen before (Y/N) never made it back to the surface. </p><p>When Toriel was handed (Y/N)’s soul, the first thing she noticed was how potent it felt in that moment. Her soul felt wild, eccentric, free, a vast comparison to the girl that stood in front of her at that moment. It felt at home in her paws, as if that’s where it was meant to be. At that moment, Toriel understood one thing.</p><p>The human had bonded to her at some point during their last year, an old woman like her had a human crushing on her! But Toriel understood it was more than just a crush, soulmates are a serious matter. She couldn’t deny she had felt a kind of bond to the young lady standing in front of her, but she assumed the bond between them was familial, as though she were a mother caring for her child. (Y/N), though, her bond must’ve been less pure, blush apparent on her cheeks once more as if she realized the woman knew the truth of her feelings. </p><p>She didn’t understand how deep the feelings went, however. As Toriel continued to hold (Y/N)’s soul in her paws, she felt something else emanating from it that she hadn’t felt from another soul in so long.</p><p>Longing.</p><p>Yearning.</p><p>Craving.</p><p>Lust.</p><p>These feelings have been marinating in the poor girl ever since she fell down, no doubt having to deal with them on their own must have been difficult, especially with Toriel in the house almost at all times. Toriel made a point to only go out while she slept, so that she would never have to feel alone, but perhaps that made these feelings worse. She never gave the girl a chance to handle her lust on her own, not with the fear of Toriel hearing and entering. Just the thought must’ve terrified the girl, whom Toriel understood had a very rough relationship with her own body for reasons she has explained only once in the past. It took a long time to finally get those feelings out, and to take care of them completely? Let’s just say it took a lot of magic to get the girl’s body from where it was to where it is now.</p><p>“<em>Perhaps that made her more sensitive to her own urges</em>,” Toriel pondered as she held the soul gently. </p><p>Going from one genitalia to the other took a lot of work, Moldsmal gel could only do so much after all. The magic needed from Toriel and the power of (Y/N)’s to fully change their body permanently took all the energy out of them for days, but it was a success. The girl had the nether region of her dreams, but that much magic came at the expense of it being much more sensitive than the average girl’s. Even a simple touch left her gasping at first, it took months for her to become desensitized to mundane touches, but when she was in the mood? Her knees lock up, her legs shake, and she finds herself getting wet quite quickly. </p><p>Toriel thought to herself, “<em>But what does this have to do with me? How could I be affecting her in such a way-</em>”</p><p>And just like that, it all clicked for Toriel.</p><p>(Y/N)’s soul bonding, her transition, the constant nights of dealing with her hormones without release, and being pulled right into the object of her affection’s breasts while dealing with it all?</p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) was lusting after Toriel, her bond towards the woman was romantic, not familial. She wants her more than anything right now, to let all of these feelings release once and for all, but the nature of her soul has been making her hold back out of fear of hurting her. Toriel understood why, but she never would’ve wanted this. It took a while, but all of those feelings eventually burst, causing her to break down right in front of her. It took her a moment to think through everything she was feeling. For a few seconds, she debated allowing the girl some space to take care of her needs. Surely that would be the right answer, or at least the morally right answer in her mind. In the back corner of her mind, she told herself she needed to fix this. Although she had no intentional part to play, she felt guilty for unintentionally hurting her (Y/N) in this way. </p><p>Wait, <em>her</em> (Y/N)? What happened to her child? </p><p>With wide eyes, she understood something in herself. Right there, she made a decision to make everything right. All the nights of caring for this young lady as though she were her own flesh and blood felt so far away now. Although she wanted to protect (Y/N), there was already something different in the song she sang of her in that moment. This girl, no, this woman in front of her would be someone she wanted by her side for as long as they would have together.</p><p>(Y/N) was her soulmate, in the same way she was hers. Did that make it right to do what she was about to do? Soulmates are different in the Underground than they are on the surface. Soulmates can evolve, just as they did for the women standing in front of each other. No longer was their bond familial, in that moment they both felt it. (Y/N)’s eyes dashed up to meet Toriel’s. Words didn’t need to be said, they understood what happened in each of their souls. With a silent nod, Toriel let her soul out to greet (Y/N)’s, and the two danced together happily in her paws. </p><p>Green and white lights glimmered on the walls.</p><p>They bonded for good, then and there. That didn’t stop the wave of anxiety from (Y/N), however. With a deep breath, she found the words to speak. </p><p>“T-toriel?”</p><p>The older woman simply shook her head, and released their souls back to their rightful owners, both feeling a wave of euphoria as their souls finally could be united. Taking a deep breath, Toriel held a paw out to the younger woman, a fire smoldering in her eyes. It unnerved (Y/N) for a moment as she held her breath, waiting for the scolding that she felt was more than deserved. It never did come, for the look in Toriel’s eyes held not anger, nor fear, but yearning. The yearning to take care of her soulmate in any way, shape, and form that she could. Hidden behind that fire, however, held a lust of her own. She was going to pay the girl back for all the suffering she had dealt with over these series of months, and give her everything she ever wanted. </p><p>Toriel spoke up, reaching a paw out to take her human’s hand, “Let’s take care of that heat, shall we my little lass?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that was a bit of a doozey, huh?<br/>Poor, poor (Y/N), the poor lass has spent so much time trying to get a hold of their feelings, only for them to crash at the worse moment :"&gt;<br/>I'm currently in the works of a second "chapter", I won't get into any spoilers but the good stuff is coming soon, promise! </p><p>I want to give a huge shoutout to the writer of "Only The Fearless", BathianKittlore, for their concept of the idea of Soulmates and how it works! It was something I thought was very cute when I read through their fic and I wanted to include in this piece! </p><p> </p><p>Thank you guys so much for giving this a chance, if you have any kind of advice or just want to leave a little comment it would honestly mean the world to me. This is the first time I've posted my work online and I'm really interested to see what people think of itt aaa<br/>I hope you all stay around to read more! I have a lot more ideas when it comes to writing with these two, and perhaps even self inserts for other video game series I have :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>